Sacrifices
by tiberius1
Summary: A response to a CraisAeryn fiction challenge. Post ITLD. Possible answer to the question left by DWTB. Please R


Part 1: During Into the Lion's Den: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Takes place after Crais finds Aeryn in the planetary simulation and tells her they need to talk. Located in one of the generators, where it is safe to talk.  
  
"What do we need to talk about? There is a way to destroy the carrier, isn't there?"  
  
"That's the problem. With the scant resources we have available our options are limited," he paused and turned away from her.  
  
Aeryn approached, put her hand his shoulder and spoke softly, "What are our options?"  
  
"Without access to the engines, the only method of destruction available to us is Talyn's starburst energy," he said quietly.  
  
She spun him around, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "What are you saying?" she asked with a tone of disbelief.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and in the same quiet tone of voice, "You know what I am saying."  
  
"You and Talyn are going to sacrifice yourselves," the energy was leaving her voice. He nodded and released her. "But why?" she continued.  
  
"Crichton is correct. No one can be allowed to have wormhole technology. This is a power too great and horrific to allow anyone to have it. You saw what happened to that Scarran Dreadnaught. Crichton said wormholes could be used to destroy planets. If I am the only one that can stop it, then I will do what I must. This method will result in the carrier destroying itself slowly enough for most of those aboard to escape." His voice carried great conviction.  
  
Aeryn was seeing Crais in a different light. The captain that she served under three cycles ago would never have made this decision. He had found the better part of himself. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, "I understand, but are you positive you will not survive?"  
  
He grabbed her hand, appreciating her show of affection. "There is a small chance that Talyn and I could survive starburst in the hangar. This chance is incredibly small though." He did not want to get her hopes up.  
  
"But it is there." He could see the spark of hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Why are you so concerned?" he kissed her hand and released it.  
  
She looked down, "I don't know that I can be with him anymore. Seeing him is just a reminder of what was. I can't take it anymore. I have to get away from him." Aeryn was sounding frustrated.  
  
"Where will you go?" She looked into his eyes, "I know where there is a group of renegade Peacekeepers, ones who want to fight against the abomination that the Peacekeepers have become. I had planned on asking you to come with me when this was over. They could use an officer with your knowledge and experience." She sounded very sincere in her desire.  
  
He considered this a moment, "It would be good to use my skills again."  
  
She grabbed his arms, "Then if you survive, join me."  
  
"Join you or join them?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She turned from him.  
  
He grabbed her and spun her around, "Aeryn, you said 'join me.' Are you sure you are through with him?" He was being forceful with her.  
  
She looked into his eyes, he could see the pain, "I cannot handle him dying again. His species is so short lived. Even if he doesn't do something to get himself killed he will still die long before I do. I need someone who will be there for me." She was almost in tears.  
  
He held her to his chest gently stroking her hair, "Aeryn, you know I may be gone tomorrow," he said softly.  
  
"But if you are not, you will be here for a long time. I'm willing to take that chance." She reached up to kiss him. He returned her kiss with a longing that had been held in check for far too long. He gave into his passions and she did not resist.  
  
When they had finished and were dressing Aeryn asked, "You will join us if you survive?"  
  
"We will join you. I will do my best to make sure everyone believes that Talyn and I perished. That way there will be fewer questions for you to answer when you leave. It will also preclude Moya and the others from looking for us. I am sure that once I have explained the situation to Talyn he will understand." He was holding her again.  
  
"I am sure you are right. You raised him well." She kissed him.  
  
Part 2: Continuation of his scene waking Talyn  
  
"Talyn, we will starburst inside the hangar." Crais felt more confident speaking aloud to Talyn.  
  
Where will the energy go? Talyn sounded a little frightened.  
  
"There is no need to be scared. That energy is what is needed to destroy the carrier and save Moya and the others."  
  
And us, what will happen to us?  
  
"I am unsure. One of two things: we will either be destroyed, but we will have died a noble death, saving countless billions, or we may survive. There is a slight chance that due to the modifications both to the carrier and to you, we can survive. You are armored more heavily than the average leviathan. You are designed for combat survivability. I will not lie to you, this chance is very small."  
  
I am willing to take that chance. You believe it is the right choice?  
  
"Yes, Talyn. It is the only choice."  
  
Then we will be heroes together.  
  
"I am proud of you Talyn. Proud as only a father can be." He smiled and gently caressed one of the ribs in command to reassure Talyn.  
  
Part 3: Post Dog With Two Bones  
  
Aeryn flew towards the rendezvous point. She didn't know if she would find Talyn and Crais there. After the destruction of the carrier they had found a fair amount of debris. While there was not enough to account for all of Talyn's great mass, but there was enough to convince Moya and the others that Talyn and Crais had perished. She hoped they had survived. She could use a friend now. Talyn and Crais were the only friends she had now. She had purposefully alienated the others before she left. She did not want to be followed. Being around Crichton had brought her emotions to the surface. Her training has suppressed them for most of her life and she was not prepared to deal with them. She felt comfortable around Crais. They both had the same upbringing. Besides, he was handsome and in raising Talyn had proven he possessed a compassionate side.  
  
As she approached the planet she did not register any ships in orbit. She began scanning the surface. They had chosen this planet since it would be a good place for Talyn to hide if he had been injured. She picked up an energy signature on the surface that could belong to Talyn. She descended through the planets atmosphere to the source of the energy signature. The vegetative growth was so thick she couldn't see if Talyn had landed. She found a clearing about one metra from the source. It was an arduous trek through the jungle. She hoped it was Talyn she picked up, she was not looking forward to the hike back to her Prowler.  
  
The tracker showed that she was almost there. She pushed her way through the vines and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight she could imagine, Talyn. He was covered in restorative vines. It was difficult for her to tell what damage Talyn had suffered. She moved toward the access portal, hoping to find Crais alive.  
  
Aeryn made her way to Command, figuring that was the most likely place Crais would be. When she arrived, Command was empty. She felt optimistic that Crais had survived. He would have been in Command when Talyn conducted starburst. "Crais, are you here?" She received no reply and knew she would have search tier by tier.  
  
She found Crais lying on his bed in his quarters. She watched him long enough to see that he was breathing. She felt an enormous sense of relief knowing he was alive. She walked over the bed and lay down next to him, embracing him. He awoke to her embrace and rolled over to face her. "Aeryn, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming?"  
  
"I had things to do on Moya first. She wanted to take Talyn's remains to the sacred burial space. It would have been too suspicious for me to leave before then. How is Talyn?"  
  
"His personality anomalies appear to have been corrected. Most of the physical damage has been repaired by our stay on the planet. Another weeken and he should be completely healed. We cannot leave before then due to the damage to his starburst system. His starburst arm is regenerating."  
  
"Regenerating? I didn't know leviathans could do that."  
  
"Normal leviathans, no. It is an improvement that was added to Talyn to enhance his combat survivability. I believe it was his increased armor that allowed us to survive."  
  
She began to stroke his hair, "And how are you?"  
  
He smiled at her, "I was beginning to wonder when you would ask. I'm fine. My injuries were minor, especially compared to Talyn's."  
  
"And he's sleeping now?"  
  
"Yes, it makes the healing process quicker. There is little that we can do to aid him at this time. This time is ours." He kissed her gently.  
  
She returned it with more intensity. "We will be together?"  
  
"For as long as you desire," he held her close. 


End file.
